


Standing On My Own Two feet

by Dragomir



Series: Party in the CIA [3]
Category: The Cape (2011)
Genre: Gen, She got the rocket launcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana Faraday has a large amount of self-control. Don't push her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing On My Own Two feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wtchcool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtchcool/gifts).



> It's a new story! Dana has her rocket launcher. It's for a rainy day, honest!
> 
> Un-beta'ed, so quibble away.

There really were times when Dana Faraday wished she had less self-control. This was one of those times. Really, it was.

If she had had less self-control, she'd have already used the rocket launcher Joan had so thoughtfully sent her a few weeks ago. (How Joan had managed to get it through customs—the postage said Algeria, which raised more than a few questions Dana wasn't sure she wanted answered—was a bit curious. Not enough for Dana to push the issue, though. She _had_ asked.)

But if she'd had a little less self-control, the crazy stalker who thought he was a comic book character would be a smear on the pavement. As it was…

She stared at him, eyebrows raised. "You want _what_?" Dana asked again, setting the rocket launcher down. She knew it'd take half a second to get it up and ready to fire again if he tried anything. (At this range, she couldn't miss.)

"I need to get into ARK Corporation's holding cells," the vigilante rasped. Dana wondered if he knew that the rasp he was using to disguise his voice wasn't working. Not as well as it could have been, of course. (If her skills weren't so rusty, she'd have figured out who he was by now. As it was, she'd have to settle for "coworker familiar".)

"Of course you do," Dana muttered.

She'd have to call Travis. And she _really_ didn't want to do that, especially not after what he'd said about her husband. There was also the option of Philips, but then she'd have to kill him and _that_ would upset Kia to no end. That wasn't a good end to a solution. Then there was also the fact that Philips would probably call his boss. She'd have called Marty, but she'd done a damn good job of burning _those_ bridges to ash. Not that that wasn't a good thing, but…

Damn.

Travis it was.

"Give me a few minutes," Dana grumbled, shouldering the rocket launcher. It wasn't a good idea to kill the vigilante. Yet, anyways.

Besides, Trip wouldn't understand if she _did_ shoot his hero.

Damn.

Travis picked up on the second ring.

"Travis, could you meet me at…"

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Think Dana should have used the rocket launcher anyways? Drop a line and let me know!


End file.
